The present invention relates to a method for continuous internal agitation of fluid within fluid containing vessels. More specifically, the invention is directed at providing a method for decreasing the build-up of sediment common in fluid containing vessels due to the heating of the fluid, and, thus, maintaining the most efficient operation of the vessel and increasing the duration of the vessel""s purpose.
In the past, there have been problems of premature hot water heater failure and reduced energy efficiency of the heater due to calcium sediment build-up. Water heater sediment is a common problem contributing to inefficiency and shortened longevity of water heaters. Both natural gas (xe2x80x9cgas-firedxe2x80x9d) and electric water heaters are plagued from problems caused directly by calcium build-up. More specifically, heating water causes calcium carbonate to precipitate out and settle to the bottom of a water heater. Sediment build-up can reduce the holding capacity of a hot water heater or other fluid containing vessel, and can get into the circulating lines as well as causing problems with the check valves and circulating pump.
Within a gas-fired heater the build-up of a sediment layer inside the tank prevents the rapid transfer of heat to the water from the gas flame. Another problem with a gas-fired heater caused by sediment build-up is the production of gas bubbles forming under a layer of sediment, causing thumping and popping noises as the gas bubbles escape from under the sediment layer.
Electric water heaters are also subject to sediment build-up in the bottom of the fluid containing vessel, but they do not suffer from the problems of noise that is found within gas-fired water heaters. However, electric heaters"" accumulation of calcium build-up reduces the heat transfer rate, lowering the efficiency of the heater. Eventually the calcium build-up on the heating elements will cause a failure due to localized overheating of the element.
Hot water heater manufacturers recommend draining a few quarts of water from the tank every month to aid in preventing the build-up of calcium sediment in the tank. However, following such prevention procedures neither ensures that calcium build-up will not be problematic to the functioning and efficiency of the hot water heater, nor does it eliminate the source of the calcium sediment build-up, stagnate water producing calcium carbonate. Previous attempts for preventing the build-up of sediment were in the form of a cold-water delivery tube that would agitate the incoming cold water through openings cut into the length of the tube.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide method for continuous internal agitation of fluid within hot water heaters and other fluid containing vessels susceptible to calcium sediment build-up that is capable of significantly reducing or eliminating the build-up of calcium sediment. It would be further desirable to provide a method which is systematically regular, if not constant, in preventing any sediment from collecting in the hot water heater tank or other fluid containing vessel.
Additionally, ultrasonic agitation would provide a method which is systematically regular, or constant, in preventing sediment build-up and is a proven technology and has enjoyed successful use in many industries. Contaminants are either dissolved or displaced by the mechanical process of ultrasonic agitation. Ultrasonic agitation results in a dual benefit when used in electric hot water heaters, preventing sediment build-up and cleaning the electrical heating elements within a hot water heater. Ultrasonic transmission causes a phenomenon known as cavitation. Cavitation is the rapid formation and collapse of vapor pockets in an ultrasonic activated liquid in regions of very low pressure. Cavitation xe2x80x9cbubblesxe2x80x9d and ultrasonic micro-agitation work to dissolve soluble contaminants and displace insoluble particles. This occurs without causing damage to the surfaces in contact with the water within the tank.
The difficulties, limitations and desires suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which demonstrate that prior art systems and methods for internal agitation of fluid containing vessels will admit to worthwhile improvement.
It is, therefore, a general object of the invention to provide an efficient method of maintaining a clean internal environment to any hot water heater or a vessel containing a fluid that is prone to contamination.
It is another general object of the invention to provide a method that will prolong the useful life of a hot water heater or fluid-containing vessel.
It is another general object of the invention to provide a method that will prevent the build-up of sediment in a hot water heater tank and prevent the sediment from entering the circulation lines, circulation pump and check valves.
To achieve at least some of the foregoing objects, the subject invention provides a method for continuous internal agitation of hot water heaters and other fluid containing vessels. The present invention consists of ultrasonic transmitting and cycle timing circuit equipment adapted to the liquid filled vessel. In the case of a hot water heater, which is the typical embodiment, the ultrasonic transducer is to be immersed into the tank. For application when the present invention is not a part of a newly manufactured heater or fluid vessel the embodiment will demonstrate methods that will affix the ultrasonic device to a typical hot water heater tank.
Further, the invention is capable of being applied in all fluid containing vessels that will benefit from ultrasonic agitation. The subject invention can find application within the liquid cooling system of an internal combustion engine, which is most commonly found in automobile or truck engines. The subject invention can be applied to a liquid cooling system, which is a fluid-containing closed system, comprising a radiator, an engine water jacket, a liquid reservoir or overflow tank, a water pump, hoses, and a heater core. Sediment build-up in liquid cooling systems of internal combustion engines can result in higher engine temperatures, which can lead to overheating and engine failure. When the subject invention is applied to a liquid cooling system of an internal combustion engine it will be able to provide a clean internal environment, allowing optimum performance of the cooling system and preventing overheating and engine failure.
Preventing sediment build-up allows the fluid containing vessel to be more efficient and prevents damage to the vessel and related components, such as circulating lines, pumps, and valves. The mechanical vibrations caused by the transducer prevent sediment from forming and building-up in the vessel. The duration of a fluid containing vessel can be extended, and common problems of sediment entering other fluid circulating pipes, hoses and devices is significantly reduced.